creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Winterreise
1. Good Night I came here a stranger, As a stranger I depart. May favored me With a bunch of flowers. The girl spoke of love, Her mother even of marriage - Now the world is so gloomy, The road shrouded in snow. I cannot choose the time To begin my journey, Must find my way In this darkness. A shadow of the moon travels With me as my companion, And upon the white fields I seek the deers track. Why should I stay here any longer So that people drive me away? Let stray dogs howl In front of their master's house; Love loves to wander - God made it that way - From one to the other, My dearest, good night! I don't want to disturb your dreaming, It would be a shame to wake you. You won't hear my step, Softly, softly the door closes! I write in passing On your gate: Good night, So that you may see That I thought of you. 2. The Weathervane The wind plays the weathervane, On my lovely darling's house. And I thought in my delusion, That mocked the poor fugitive. He should have noticed sooner The symbol displayed on the house, So he wouldn't ever have expected To find a faithful woman within. The wind plays with the hearts inside As it does on the roof, only not so loudly. Why should they care about my grief? Their child is a rich bride. 3. Frozen Tears Frozen drops are falling Down from my cheeks. How could I have not noticed That I have been weeping? Ah tears, my tears, And are you so tepid That you freeze to ice Like cold morning dew? Yet you burst from the wellspring Of my heart so burning hot, As if you wanted to melt The entire winter's ice! 4. Numbness I search the snow in vain For the trace of her steps. Where she, arm in arm with me, Crossed the green meadow I want to kiss the ground, Penetrate ice and snow With my hot tears, Until I see the soil. Where will I find a blossom, Where will I find the green grass? The flowers are all dead, The turf is so pale. Shall then no memento Accompany me from here? When my pains cease, Who will tell me of her then? My heart is as if dead, Her image frozen cold within; If my heart ever thaws again, Her image will melt away, too! 5. The Linden Tree At the well by the gate There stands a linden tree; I dreamed in its shadow Many a sweet dream. I carved in its bark Many a word of love; In joy and in sorrow I was always drawn to it. Again today I had to travel Past it in depths of night. And its branches rustled, As if they called me: Come to me, friend Here you'll find peace! The cold winds blew right into my face; The hat flew off my head, I didn't turn around. Now I am many hours Distant from that place, And I still hear it whispering: You'd find peace here! 6. Flood Water Many a tear from my eyes Has falling in the snow; Its cold flakes absorb Thirstily the burning woe. When it's time for the grass to sprout There blows a mild wind, And the ice will break apart And the soft snow will melt away. Snow, you know about my longing, Tell me, where does your course lead? If you just follow my tears, The brook will soon receive you. You will flow through towns with it, In and out of the busy streets; When you feel my tears burning, There is my sweetheart's house. 7. On the River You who thundered so cheerfully, You clear, untamed river, How quiet you have become, Give no word of farewell. With a hard stiff crust You have covered yourself, Lie cold and unmoving, Outstretched in the sand. In your covering I inscribe With a sharp stone The name of my sweetheart And the hour and day, as well. The day of the first greeting, The day on which I left; Around name and figures winds A broken ring. My heart, in this stream. Do you now recognize your image? And under its crust Is there also a raging torrent? 8. A Look Backward It's burning under both my feet, Even though I walk on ice and snow; I don't want to catch my breath Until I can no longer see the spires. I tripped on every stone, As I hurried out of town; The crows hurled chunks of snow and ice On my hat from every house. How differently you received me, You town of inconstancy! At your sparkling windows sang The lark and nightingale in competition The bushy linden trees bloomed, The clear streams murmured brightly, And, oh, two maiden eyes glowed - Your fate was sealed, my boy! Whenever that day enters my thoughts, I want to look back once more, I want to turn back again And stand still before her house. 9. Will o' the Wisp Into the deepest mountain chasms A will o' the wisp lured me; How to find a way out Doesn't worry me much. I'm used to going astray, And every way leads to a goal. Our joys, our sorrows, Are all a will o' the wisp's game! Through the mountain stream's dry channel I wend my way calmly downward. And every sorrow to its grave. 10. Rest Now I first notice how tired I am As I lay myself down to rest; Walking kept me going strong On the inhospitable road. My feet didn't ask to rest, It was too cold to stand still, My back felt no burden, The storm helped me to blow me onward. In a charcoal-burner's tiny house I have found shelter; But my limbs won't relax, Their hurts burn so much. You, too, my heart, in strife and storm So wild and so bold, Feel first in the silence your serpent Stir with burning sting! 11. Dream of Spring I dreamed of many-colored flowers, The way they bloom in May; I dreamed of green meadows, Of merry bird calls. And when the roosters crowed, My eye awakened; It was cold and dark, The ravens shrieked on the roof. But on the window panes - Who painted the leaves there? I suppose you'll laugh at the dreamer Who saw flowers in winter? I dreamed of love reciprocated, Of the beautiful maiden, Of embracing and kissing, Of joy and delight. And when the roosters crowed, My heart awakened; Now I sit here alone And reflect on the dream. I close my eyes again, My heart beats so warmly. When will you leaves on the window turn green? When will I hold my love in my arms? Category:Poetry